1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to methods for using multiple devices having utility in practicing the game of golf.
2. Description of the prior art
Three earlier U.S. patents of the present inventor (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,710, 4,934,706, and 4,977,680), respectively disclose a lie indicator having a skewed bubble tube, a combination lie and shaft position indicator, and a combination loft indicator and lie detector.
All three of the devices have utility when used separately as described in their respective disclosures, but it has been found that such independent use does not maximize the benefits of the respective tools.
Moreover, when using the earlier patented devices, the user must remember the readings produced by two of the devices if maximum benefit is to be derived therefrom.
However, when the prior art was considered as a whole, at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this field how maximum utility could be derived from the known instruments.